The Dance
The Dance is the ninth episode of Season 1. Synopsis The episode opens up with a flashback at the police station one year ago. A lazy security guard is just sipping on his coffee reading the pornographic magazine. Then a hooded figure runs all throughout the building with the guard not even noticing. The hooded figure breaks into the evidence room and steals the Brandon James mask. Back in the interrogation room, Sheriff Clark Hudson tries to get Seth Branson/Palmer to talk, with Seth stating he'll wait for his lawyer. Jake Fitzgerald introduces Brooke Maddox to her room where he asks her why she went back to Seth. She says that she felt like she had no one when he says you have him. Jake then, before he leaves, says if he caught Seth hurting her, then he would be dead and leaves. Piper Shaw and Emma Duval then go to visit Cassie James, Brandon James's mother. She mistakes Emma for Daisy and says it's her fault that Brandon was killed because she always tried to protect him in the house when Brandon begged her for the bowling alley job because he would do anything for Daisy. Emma gets up to leave when Cassie starts signing the song played in the bowling alley. Cassie says Brandon loved that song and so did his boy. Emma then asks that Brandon's son was there. She says yes and he was so handsome. Emma then asks what his name was. Cassie tries to remember when Emma asks was his name Seth. She then says "Oh yes Seth, he was handsome enough to be a old-time movie star". Piper and Emma then leave. Piper drives Emma home and Emma thanks Piper saying about how she knows the truth now. Piper says it's fine and she deserves peace. Emma walks into her house as Kieran watches her from his truck a few feet away. Emma is looking at news articles on her phone on the staircase. The articles say "Lakewood Teacher arrested for murder", etc. Kieran Wilcox then walks through the door and asks if she's ok. She says she's fine now that the killer is caught and how they should make up for lost time. Kieran then says he heard a rumor about a halloween dance happening the following night. Emma says she'll go only if they compete in awkward couple dressing contests. They both laugh and Emma asks if Kieran wants to stay for dinner, he says yes and Maggie Duval, Emma, Kieran, and Clark laugh and have fun at the dinner table. Clark then gets a lead about the killer's whereabouts all the way across town, past where Seth could ever be. He decides to go and check on the house where they tracked something that could be similar to who the killer is. Clark then parks his car on the street and goes into the house, alone with no backup. Clark then sees surveillance cameras on a computer that shows his car parked in the street. He then hears a noise and whips his gun out. The killer sneaks up behind him and hits him in the head with a fireplace poker, knocking him out. Brooke then later is prepared to take a shower, when she notices her webcam turning on. When she notices, the webcam turns off. She immediately runs over and shuts it and turns off the water. She later tells Jake when Brooke says Seth is behind bars and she's sure it wasn't him. Jake gets into a fight with her with him saying he's guilty and Brooke saying you have to trust people. She then leaves, and decides to throw a party at her house. Emma says she'll be there after the Halloween dance, which she's going with Kieran. Kieran then texts Emma saying he'll meet her at the dance at 6 instead of picking her up. Audrey is still questioning how Rachel Murray is involved in all of this at the place Noah works at. Audrey Jensen then gets onto Rachel's computer and starts to watch all of the videos she filmed to see if she had something on Seth. She doesn't find anything, but a video of Rachel at the bar filming Nina Patterson and Kieran walk out. At the dance, Noah Foster is dressed up as a vampire and is the DJ. Audrey talks to Noah for a bit about whether Seth is the killer or not and if whether she should tell Emma about the video or not. Emma talks to her mom who is chaperoning as the punch lady to make sure no kids put alcohol in it. Maggie complains about Clark being late when Emma says Kieran's late to so it must run in the family. Kieran then shows up and he and Emma dance for a bit. When Kieran goes to get drinks, Audrey walks over and shows Emma the video. Emma's in denial, bringing up how we all have things on tape that make us look bad, referencing the video with Audrey. Audrey still says you can't trust him. When Kieran returns they have a slow dance and Emma mentions the video. Kieran tells her the day before school started he had a fight with his dad. So Kieran got into a bar and saw Nina, who was really drunk. Nina said she was 23 and Kieran offered to call her a cab. She insisted she could drive herself, so Kieran took her keys and drove her home. He says she asked him to come inside, but he rejected. Emma still says she doesn't believe him and Kieran says Seth won and storms away, Emma and Audrey then fight with Emma saying she couldn't believe Kieran did it any more than Audrey killing Nina. Audrey says we'll have to agree to disagree and runs off saying she's going to get drunk. Piper then comes over to Emma and says she went back to Cassie because something struck her as odd and Piper showed her the yearbook and said Seth Branson/Palmer wasn't the one who came to visit her and Cassie pointed out Kieran as the one who came to visit. Then the lights turn out and Clark pops up on the screen with his mouth bloody and hooked to a tree. Everybody is scared and shocked. In then shows the police station with the alarm saying "BRANSON HAS ESCAPED AND IS ARMED!" As it shows a jail cell open and one of the officers dead with his bleeding out. It then says "TO BE CONTINUED". Category:Episodes